Late night reservation
by sg-1
Summary: Jack came back for Lisa. Apparently there's a job to finish. She finds herself a hostage in her own hotel, and her actions determine the safety of everybody there. It's now complete and the sequel is being planned. Don't stop reviewing!SEQUEL UP
1. unexpected visit

**Jack's Back **

Lisa came back tired and collapsed on the couch. She had just had an exhaustive day at work, they had just finished fixing room 4080. She was relieved that the other managers took on most of that job for her. The people at work had been very supportive they offered her time off if she needed it, and basically put themselves at her disposal if she needed it. What nobody had realized is that this had made her stronger and more independent. It also left her looking over her shoulder for the past six months; of course he had escaped he was Jackson. Her father though had been supportive, but also showed her that he recognized now that she was less breakable. He still called her now and then, but this whole thing had brought them closer together. She had promised herself 'it would never happen again,' and she kept her promise.

She got into a hot bath and lit a candle; she closed her eyes. She washed herself and then got out of the tub. She went into the bedroom and put of her nightdress and climbed into bed. She looked forward to her day off, which everybody insisted she take it. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep. She woke up to a hand brushing the hair away from her face. She opened her eyes to see Jackson standing over her she moved to scream and jumped out of bed and bolted for the door. Jackson caught her and slammed her against the wall; she screamed, but he clasped a hand over her mouth. She could do nothing except breathe and look into his eyes. Jackson took a needle out of his pocket, and Lisa struggled when she saw it. "Shhh," Jackson said putting it into her arm.

"I'm back Leese," Jack said catching her before she fell on the floor. Lisa woke up in the back of a car her hands and feet bound still in a silk nightdress. She felt the car stop and the trunk open Jackson came and picked her up; she still felt weak because of what he had given her. Darkness then came over her head again, and she woke up in one of her hotel rooms tied to the bed. "Hello sleeping beauty," he said.

She couldn't scream because of the duck tape. Her eyes moved around frantically and he sat down beside her, "I am going to take the tape off, and you are not going to scream; right now there are men downstairs who have sealed off the hotel. Nobody is getting in and nobody is getting out, so you might as well behave. Can I take the tape off?" she nodded. She tried to pull one of her wrists out of the noose, and Jackson caught it. "Tisk Tisk Leese," he said tightening it. Her eyes started to well up and overflow holding back sobs, "Shhh remember no noise."

"Please," she whimpered.

He smiled and put his hand grazing her scar. "Leese we have a job to finish," he said. "You are going to help me because if you don't a lot more people including yourself are going to die," he said in the same deadly voice.


	2. situation

**The situation**

Lisa was still tied to the bed she heard Jackson talking on a cell phone. "Yeah I've got her," he said. "Yeah she knows," he said.

"Okay it's at 1:00," Jackson said, "Done deal."

He came back towards Lisa and sat down on the bed. "Okay Lisa this is what's going to happen the 12:30 meeting for today booked in conference room 3 you and the other staff are going to set it up as planned."

"So what you can kill everybody there?" Lisa said disgusted.

"Well technically we only are planning to kill one person Rameriez," He said casually, "I am though very excited to be working with you again though; funny how life works out," he said. "It's pretty ironic though you're trapped in your own hotel," he said. Lisa was starting to get scared, and Jackson smiled, "Don't worry Lisa I'm not here for revenge, but don't get me wrong if you fuck this up. I'll slit your throat, and then kill every friend and colleague you have in this hotel. So I know that cooperation isn't going to be a worry this time with well over a dozen armed men roaming the hallways with Mac tens on automatics." Lisa let out a small sob and Jackson wiped a tear from her cheek, "Those are guns Leese."

"Have they hurt anyone?" she asked.

"No and it will stay that way everyone seems to behaving much better then you did," he smiled, "They're professionals they know very well not to hurt or touch anyone, unless it's necessary, or I say so." Lisa let another tear fall from her cheek and Jackson brushed the hair from her face, and wiped it away. "Now it's ten, so we need to get to work." He took a huge knife out and Lisa grew wide-eyed and gasped, but he cut her restraints. "Now be a good girl and get dressed," he said leading her in the bathroom. There was a low cut back dress, and a pair of heels. There was makeup laid out; she put on the dress and heels on. Jackson smiled and gestured to the lipstick and make up on the counter. Lisa did her makeup and brushed her hair out. Jackson put a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the room and into the lobby.

Cynthia and some of the other managers were there. There were three men with guns surrounding them. "Cynthia," Jackson said, "I don't believe I met you, but I heard you and Leese make quite the team," Jackson said. Cynthia looked a little shocked and dumbstruck.

"Leese is this…"  
"Yes," Lisa said.

"Shit," Cynthia squeaked.

"Okay ladies let's get to work, alright now Cynthia I want you to pull up the schedule for the meeting," Jackson said.

Cynthia pulled up the conference schedule and printed it out handing it to Jackson. The phone rang and Jackson gestured to Cynthia to answer it, and two men came over and hooked it up to a speaker box. "Lux Atlantic resort this is Cynthia," she said in a nervous voice. "He want's to talk to a manager," she whispered.

"Leese," Jackson said.

Lisa took the phone, "Hello this is Lisa Reisert," she said.

"This is concerning about the meeting booked under the name Ramierez," said a voice with a Latino accent. "We need to reschedule it for tomorrow for 3:00 on Thursday," he said.

"One moment sir," Lisa said trying to stay composed.

Jackson pushed a button causing the other line to go mute, "Tell him it's fine, and you'll take care of it," he said.

"We will have guest check in within that two days," she said.

"Well then we'll just need to hire more help now won't we," he said.

Lisa put the phone back to her ear, "That won't be a problem sir," she said.

"Good," the voice said, then hung up.

"Well things certainly did just get a little more interesting," Jackson said.


	3. point made

Organization 

The guests were organized into different groups. The ones who were suppose to have been checking out needed to make arrangements, so suspicion wouldn't be aroused when they didn't go home. Maids handed out food, towels, and restocked bathrooms, and then guests were locked back into their rooms. As more unsuspecting people checked in they were herded to different rooms and informed fully of the situation. Mangers and hotel staff were grouped and locked into suites. More armed men showed up to control the hostages.

"Very good Lisa, I'm impressed you've all managed to organize 200 terrified people in a hostage crisis," Jackson said.

"What happens now?"

"Well the staff continues to run things as usual, and try to shut down the hotel as best as possible without suspicion. When Rameriez shows up in two days we do our job, make a getaway and you can go all home," he said.

"Are you going to hurt anyone else?"

"No not unless they cause trouble, this should be clean cut and short," said Jackson.

"Whose Ramierez?"

"He owns a cartel empire in Columbia; you should feel better. We aren't offing a good guy," he mocked.

Lisa went to all the hotel staff to tell them to tell potential guests that there was a small fire and we needed to close for repairs. Lisa crouched behind a desk with Cynthia, "Leese I don't like this," she whispered.

"It'll be over in a few days once they finished their job. Just keep quiet and if anyone hurts you call me on your cell. You've got one hidden in your room?"

"Yeah I am sharing a room with Julia, and Dan," Cynthia said. Lisa's face fell, "Oh God you're sharing a room with that creep," she gasped.

"Cynthia don't worry about me. I want you to tell this to all the hotel staff to have a cell phone hidden. Tell them that they shouldn't call the cops, that they've taped the lines, and they've got monitors. Tell the staff that they can use the vents in the bathroom to get around, but don't do it unless you are completely alone. All the exits are guarded, but if you need a place to hide use the vents which flow down to the basement."

"Hello ladies," Jackson's voice said from behind them. Cynthia was pulled away from Lisa, and struck with the blunt end of a Mac ten.

"Don't hurt her!" Lisa shouted. Jackson pulled her into bathroom and slammed her against the wall. "Please she didn't do anything," Lisa begged.

"What were you two plotting," growled Jackson gripping her neck and chin.

"It was my fault I told her to take my cell phone," Lisa lied pulling a cell out of the hem of her skirt. "Please don't hurt her it was my idea." Jackson smiled like he had in the plane bathroom.

"I know it was your idea," said Jackson, "I assure you that there will be a punishment," he said.

He walked out into the hall Cynthia was in a chair with a bruise around her eye. When Jackson kneeled down to her eye level she started to cry. He tilted his head to the side so his eyes met hers, and then put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up. Lisa knew what it was like to have him emotionally terrify you with his calm yet frightening demeanor. "Cynthia take a deep breath I want you to tell me what your conversation was about," he said.

"I was going to hide a cell phone," she whimpered.

"Is that all?" he asked. Lisa nodded when nobody was looking to indicate, "Cynthia?"

"Yes, yes, I swear that's it," she cried.

"Okay I believe you, now go back to your room," he said. A man grabbed Cynthia and took her down the hall.

"Okay Leese let's go," he said. Jackson grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her into the elevator. The halls were vacant because everyone was locked up. Jackson took Lisa to his room and pushed her in. Lisa whimpered when Jackson slammed her up against the wall. "Okay Leese I was willing to start over, but since we've had situations where you didn't obey me before I think I need to make a point," he said.

"Please," Lisa begged. Jackson glanced at her for a moment cocking his head to the side. Lisa almost believed that he wasn't going to hurt her, then hit her she fell to the ground, then kicked her in the ribs. Lisa coughed up blood and clutched her chest, and Jackson bent down so he could slap her. Lisa fell back and tried to get up, but Jackson stomped on her back, and she fell back to the ground. Darkness came over her head and she blacked out.

She woke up with her shirt off and bandages around her ribs. "Leese, thank God," Cynthia cried.

"Wha what happened?" Lisa mumbled.

"You're okay he put you in here, so we could clean you up," Dan said. Lisa started to cry, and Cynthia wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, which were bruised.

Julia from hospitality sat down and held an ice pack to her ribs. Lisa whimpered her ribs were definitely broken Cynthia pulled her hair back, "Shh Lisa you're alright," she said.

"Leese don't worry they didn't find out about the vents, and we have a cell hidden in the bible," Dan said showing Lisa where they cut out a section to hide a cell in.

"What time is it?" asked Lisa.

"It's 6:00pm Tuesday," Julia said.

"Did he hurt any of you," Lisa asked.

"No, but they are outside our door," said Dan, "Bastards," he scowled.

Cynthia helped Leese put her shirt back on and lied with her on the bed. Jackson then came in and Lisa sat up, "So Leese are we ready to behave?" he asked. Dan and Julia gave him a disgusted look. "Okay then let's go," he said. Lisa got up off the bed and he led her out the door.

Lisa lied down on her and Jackson's bed and cried she didn't care if he saw her anymore. Jackson lied next to her and pulled her towards his chest, and rocked her. "You know I had to do that Lisa," he said, "I couldn't ignore it, I had to make a point."

"Point made," she growled trying to edge away from him, but her ribs hurt too much to resist. Jackson ignored her protest about him holding her, and pulled her up next to him, so her head was on his chest. He held her with one arm and put the other hand on head.

"Sleep Lisa it'll be all over soon," he soothed. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her anymore tonight, and finally allowed her eyes to close.


	4. unexpected accommodations

**Unexpected Accommodations**

Lisa woke up Jackson had put her under the covers. "Lisa get cleaned up," he ordered. Lisa went into the bathroom and started running a shower. She took the bandages that Cynthia had put on her ribs and examined the bruises and marks on her chest, and back, and neck from yesterday. She whimpered in pain as she stood up under the water. She used the shampoo and soap from the hotel and put on the skirt and blouse Jackson had laid out. She came out and Jackson stood up; she gave him an 'I hate you' look and walked to sit down. The blue and black bruises stood out on her wrists and neck against the white blouse.

"Come on Leese," Jackson said opening the door. Lisa walked out the door and down the hall into the lobby. Everybody stared at her and her bruises when she walked into the lobby.

"Okay we don't have many guests coming through anymore," Cynthia said.

"Good," Lisa said.

Out of nowhere Joe Reisert walked through the door, "Lisa," he said coming towards her; he was stopped by two thugs with Mac tens.

"Well Joe," Jackson said.

A look of realization came over Joe's face, "You," he said.

"Yeah the Lux Atlantic is under some management now, but don't worry we'll be more then pleased to accommodate you," Jackson said. "Gentlemen show Mr. Reisert to a room," Jackson said.

Lisa ran forwards, "Dad!" she yelled. Thugs dragged her father towards the elevators.

"Leese!" Joe yelled.

Jackson caught her and held her back she started to struggle even though her ribs complained in protest. "Leese Dad here is going to be shown to a room," he said. Jackson then dragged her into the elevator and back up to the room. She struggled against him, but then her ribs became too much. He made her sit on the bed and she started to cry.

"Don't hurt him he's got nothing to do with this," she sobbed. She wanted to say how sorry she was to her dad for getting him involved.

"He's going to be locked in a room for the remainder of his stay," he said almost mockingly.

"Go to hell!" she screamed tears rolling down her face.

"Leese let's be civil," he said as though he was talking to a child. She was having trouble breathing because of her broken ribs she was now gasping and coughing for air between sobs. As each sob went through her body a jolt of pain shot from her broken ribs.

"Lisa you need to calm down you're not going to be able to breathe," he said. Lisa coughed up blood on the bed; his expression changed to worried, and he propped her up on the bed holding her. "Lisa, no you are not going to do this," he said panicked.

"Look at me Leese," he said holding her head up. He held her shoulders, but she kept clutching her rib and gasping. "Lisa I want you to breathe with me okay inhale," he said. Lisa inhaled through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth and air started to return.

Once Jackson was sure that she could breath he lied her on the bed, pulled up her blouse. He looked at the bruises and touched them with his fingers, and Lisa winced when he did this. She didn't have time to be repulsed by him; she was in too much pain. She looked down at her torso, which was now an angry colour of black and purple. He pulled out another needle from a drawer, and she felt her eyelids close. It almost sickened her that he had a genuine affection for her, and it confused her that he actually cared; she could see that he regretted exposing that to her. She knew that he was a cold-blooded killer and assassin first, but she never suspected a human being was in there too; because he chose to be a cold blooded assassin first nobody could call him human.


	5. it's time

**It's time**

Lisa woke up in Jackson's bed he was sleeping beside her, facing towards her. She tried to get up, but her had tied her to the bed again. His eyes opened when the bed shifted, "What time is it?" Lisa asked.

"It's 11:00 am Thursday," he said. He had put new bandages over her ribs again and had taken her high heels off. She wiggled her leg it was still sore from where he had jammed the needle in, but she could move it freely again.

"When will this be over?" she asked.

"It'll be over this afternoon Ramierez will show up, and we do our job and go home," he said.

"Where's my father?" she asked.

"We put him in with Cynthia, and if you behave they won't get hurt."

"Can you untie me?" Lisa asked, "I have broken ribs, and my leg is still numb how can I possibly escape?"

"You're pretty inventive," he said.

"I need to go," she said, " and I doubt a soap message will help me." He untied her and she went to the bathroom, and then got a shower. She put back on the clothes from yesterday, and she also realized she was starving. She came out of the bathroom and ate some of the food that the maids had left.

A man with a Mac ten burst through the door, "The guys in the suite 4181 have escaped," she heard him say. She broke into a bit of a smile why Jackson wasn't looking, and pretended she hadn't heard anything. Cynthia, Dan, and Julia, and her dad were free and probably were getting help as they spoke. "Fuck," she heard Jackson say.

When the guy left Jackson slammed her down on the bed and pinned her. "Big mistake Leese," he said in his calm deadly voice. "It won't matter though he's going to arrive in forty minutes, and you're going to follow the plan; don't forget we still have you," he growled holding her neck and chin, breathing heavily in anger like he had in the bathroom on the plane. Her breathing trembled like it had done on the plane; she could feel her pulse beat against her veins. "In thirty minutes you're going to go down, and play manager, show him into the conference room. You've made this so much worse for yourself, we've planned to take a chopper out of here anyway, and now we are just going to have to take a hostage. It appears when this is said and done we are going to be spending a lot more time with each other Leese."

Lisa was looking up into his icy eyes shaking; this wasn't going to end after the job. He pulled down her shirt and examined her scar once again; she watched him as he looked with the same jealous curiosity. He bent his head down and kissed along the scar, and this repulsed her even more.

He went back up to her face and whispered in her ear, "Leese it's time."


	6. stealing you

**Stealing you **

Jackson dragged Lisa to the lobby, and went down the hall, and a man surrounded by what looked like two bodyguards entered the hotel. "Hello are you Mrs. Reisert?" he said with a thick Colombian accent.

"Yes," she said trying to stay composed. She knew this man was a criminal, and a monster, but she didn't want to have a hand in his death; she didn't want to be the one responsible for ending another human being's life.

"Good, so I am in the right spot."

"Yes, I've cleared conference room 3 out for you," she said. She led them down a hallway and into a conference room, and opened the conference room. Rameriez walked in and she backed against the wall and sobbed, "Oh God I'm so sorry," she said.

"Leese only you would feel sorry for that guy," Jackson said behind her. Lisa got up and tried to run, and Jackson caught her by the hand. "Leese time to go," he said tilting his head like he was communicating with a child.

"Not on your life," she said. She twisted out of his grip and ran to the elevator, it closed before he got there. Her ribs hurt like hell, but the adrenaline kept her going she pressed the button to the basement, but the elevator opened on the 2nd floor. Jackson rushed in and pinned her and clasped a hand to her mouth, "Going up?" he asked. She struggled but there wasn't much she could do because of her ribs. "Leese don't fight, shhhh," he cooed as gasps and whimpers escaped from her throat.

As soon as the elevator doors opened she hit him, and bolted down the hall, and screamed trying to open doors. Jackson caught up to her and tackled her, and then he took her up to the roof. She fought, but resistance was stopped when a Mac tens were then pointed towards her. "This could have gone a lot easier Lisa," he said. She felt the blunt end of a weapon hitting her head and she was out cold.

She woke up tied to a chair, and her mouth was taped; she was in what looked like a cheap motel. She looked around the room and her eyes met icy blue ones. She whimpered from the back of her throat as Jackson kneeled down beside her, and moved her auburn hair out of her face. He brought a cold compress to the side of her head, and she winced. Her eyes moved frantically around the room and then looked into Jackson's. The room had a queen sized bed with plain white sheets, one window with the blinds down, a bathroom, and a TV. She let tears fall from her eyes and her chest rose up and down rapidly.

"Shhh it's okay," Jackson said, "I'm going to take the tape off, and you're going to be good okay?" Lisa nodded up and down, and Jackson peeled the tape off her mouth. Jackson put a glass of water to her lips and allowed her to drink. "I told you Leese, I might have to steal you," he said.


	7. escape plan

**Escape Plan **

"What do you want?" she managed to spit out.

"Well Leese you still have some value, so we are not planning to kill you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's always good to let the world know you have a hostage when you need to get out of the country for a little while."

"You're using me as leverage?"

"You always were quick to catch on," Jackson said smiling, "but right now we are in a motel in the middle of nowhere, so it won't pay to escape."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Until we can make arrangements to fly out," Jackson said. Lisa was going to escape she wasn't going to be anybody's leverage, and she wasn't going to die in the middle of nowhere waiting to be rescued. She was strong she would find a way she would fight until her last breath. "I told you we were going to be spending a lot more time together," he said.

He brought out another syringe, and came towards Lisa. Lisa tried to break loose from her restraints, but he had already injected her leg with another round of novocaine. Lisa felt tears escape from her eyes and he untied her restraints and laid her on the bed. She fought him with her hands but it was of no use he pinned them over her head, and started to look at her in a way Lisa knew far too well. He leaned down and grazed his lips to her neck and traced her scar with his fingers. She started to beg and cry turning her head away from him, "Shh Leese I wouldn't do anything like that," he said gently. "I'm going to sleep on the couch," he said. To her shock and outrage he kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed her hair back before tucking her under the covers. Lisa just realized something she knew exactly how she was going to escape Jackson.


	8. mission impossible

**Mission Impossible**

Lisa was going to have to be smart about this; she was going to have to be sneaky, and make it appear as though she had given up, play victim. The next morning Jackson allowed her to get a shower, and she was going to use the half an hour he had given her to her advantage. He kindly also reminded her that the window was bolted, and there were men with guns in the other rooms. She got into the shower and cleaned herself off; she washed her hair, and her face with the stuff that was already there. She looked in the mirror to see that the bruises on her torso were beginning to fade, but the ribs still hurt like hell. When she had gotten dressed in a pair of sweat pants, and a T- shirt that was lying on the floor she inspected the bathroom. She saw that the window had been bolted, but it wouldn't be too hard to break if she needed to. She looked out the window and saw a vacant highway in the middle of the dessert. She also knew that everybody had to sleep sometime, all she needed now was a way to get out of here.

Lisa went out of the bathroom after she had brushed her teeth. Jackson was there he came over to Lisa and sat her down in a chair, "I need to go out for about an hour." He handcuffed Lisa to the chair and left the hotel room; Lisa had seen him snatch his keys from a drawer before he left. She heard a car start and pull away quickly down the highway; he had slipped up, 'I'll be back in an hour.' He had basically told her that they weren't more then a few hours away from civilization, and that he had access to a car. Lisa took in the hotel room she had a full hour, but she wasn't going to fuck this up and piss off Jackson. She knew other men were nearby, and she knew she wouldn't get anywhere on foot in the middle of the dessert. She was going to be smart about this; she was going to bide her time.

"But what if he decides he wants to kill me?" Lisa said aloud, 'but what if I am caught escaping right now?' she thought. She would wait until tonight everybody would be asleep, and she would have access to a car, and a full open highway to escape. Lisa pulled on the handcuffs Jackson had done them up tight; she needed to find out one thing: where he kept his shots. Drawer would be most likely; she started to edge the chair a little bit to the dresser. Her handcuffs restricted her, but after ten minutes she made it, and she bent her head down to open the drawer her teeth clutching the handle. She forced the drawer open a little ways and saw a knife, clothes, and two needles left. She nudged the drawer back in place with her nose and tried to turn around, so she could edge back to where she was. She made it back to her position before toppling over and hitting the floor.

Jackson was back an hour later, "You know Leese I knew you would try to be creative, but I pictured you more stealthy then this." He lifted her off the ground, so she was sitting up again, and he went over and pulled out a bowl of soup from a paper bag. He sat across from her, and to Lisa's annoyance assumed that she would be okay with him feeding her. She turned her head away; he tilted his as though he was trying to encourage a baby to eat. "Leese don't be stubborn you must be hungry," he said. Lisa ate as he spoon-fed her, "There now that wasn't so bad," he cooed mockingly. When Lisa had finished lunch he went to take a shower, and she looked at a way to get out of her handcuffs. She looked for things around the room, and then considered the option of wiggling her hand out. She tried, but the cuffs were too tight, and left her wrists with red abrasions. She looked down her shirt and saw that a piece of metal wire was protruding from her bra. "Perfect," she said aloud. This was almost as good as the soap in the bathroom on the airplane.

Now only one question remained how was she going to get Jackson to let his guard down; she knew how and the idea repulsed her.


	9. the great escape

**The Great Escape**

It was 10:00 at night too soon, but only a few hours more she told herself. Jackson had let Lisa out of her chair to use the bathroom; she washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she came out to her horror Jackson was holding a syringe in his hands. Not only were those experiences horrible, but there were only two needles left in the drawer and she needed one of them. Lisa looked at the needle wide-eyed Jackson walked towards her, and she stepped sideways to the other side of the room. 'Victim remember?' she thought.

"Please," Lisa whimpered. Jackson approached her as he backed her into the corner and Lisa looked at the needle like a scared child would at a doctor's office. Jackson stuck the needle gently into her leg and caught her as her leg went numb. He lied her gently on the bed, and turned on the television, "That's a good girl," he cooed.

'It would wear off in a few hours,' Lisa told herself, 'then you can get the fuck out of here!'

She watched the 1:00 news and the story about the hostage situation at Lux Atlantic came on. She listened to the anchor; "Police still haven't been able to locate those responsible for the terrifying hostage situation, and killings at the Lux Atlantic resort earlier this week. The Federal Bureau of Investigation have confirmed that one of the 3 murder victims was in fact Pedro Rameriez who was wanted for charges of murder, and drug trafficking in several countries. Overall the police cannot confirm if this was drug related or not. No major progress has been made in locating one of the hostages Lisa Reisert who 6 months ago had thwarted an attempted assassination on Secretary of Defense Charles Keefe. Police are still investigating whether the two incidences are connected; howev—" Jackson switched off the television. Jackson walked into the bathroom, and closed the door she heard the tap water running. She quickly hopped out of bed using it to support her, and snatched the needle out of the drawer, and hopped back into bed. She uncapped the needle and placed it under the pillow, and looked at the phone on the nightstand, 'I'll be needing that,' she thought to herself.

Jackson walked back into the room and sat back down in him chair. "Jack please let me go I can't stay here forever. I'll do anything you want just please I want to go home," she cried. Jackson sat across from her and looked dumbfounded when she pretended to sob on the bed. Her emotions were genuine though and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Leese you need to be quiet," he said in his deadly calm voice; he came over and sat on the bed. Lisa could tell that he was confused; she had never given up like this before, she wasn't the type to surrender. She sat up tears actually were covering her face she pretended to try and catch her breath. "Leese you can't cry like that with broken ribs you're not going to be able to breathe," he said rubbing her back. She didn't do a thing she just sat there not fighting; she pretended there was no more fight left in her. Lisa looked him in the eyes met and she leaned in a little bit, and he took advantage of the situation.

Jackson leaned in and crushed his lips to hers, and put a hand around the back of her neck. He slid his tongue into her mouth and leaned forwards, and hovered over Lisa. He started to kiss her neck, and slid his up her shirt, and moved his hand along her breast. Lisa let out a little cry from inside her throat, "Shhh it's okay," he said kissing her neck and along her jawbone. Lisa went stiff and he started to work on getting her slacks off, her legs tensed and Jackson caressed them to try and relax her. She let out another squeak from her chest and she felt Jackson smiling against her neck like he was happy that she couldn't fight back, or didn't know whether to stop him or not; like he was glad she was under his control. He went to kiss Lisa's lips again and inspected what seemed to be genuine fear in her eyes. Lisa put on her best 'I'm too scared to stop you face,' and he started kissing her lips again. Jackson straddled her hips and removed his shirt he bent down and kissed along her scar again. Lisa pretended to turn her head and her hand reached up and grabbed the needle from under the pillow she quickly stabbed Jackson in the shoulder and injected. Jackson grunted, and Lisa grabbed the phone of the bedside table and hit him in the head with it, and he was out. Lisa took a second to catch her breath before shoving him off her.

She quickly put her slacks back on and grabbed the cell phone, and keys from the drawer. She crept out of the hotel room and limped to the where the parked cars were. She saw one huge bus like van, and one black Lexis; she unlocked the Lexis and pulled out of the driveway speeding down the open highway knowing she was free… for now.


	10. foiled again

**Foiled again**

Lisa drove wherever the highway took her until she came across a Big Stop. It wasn't civilization, but it had a phone so she could call for help. She pulled into the deserted Big Stop and rang the bell at the counter a waitress looked at her shocked at disheveled appearance, "Dear Lord honey what happened to you," she asked.

"I—need-to use your phone, I was kidnapped," Lisa stuttered. She felt her knees shake a bit from exhaustion and hunger, the waitress came over and brought her a chair, and a phone.

Lisa dialed 911, "Hello 911 operator."

"I've been kidnapped, but I escaped," Lisa said.

"Your location says highway 103," the operator said.

"Yes I went to a diner," Lisa said.

"What is your name?" the voice said. Lisa heard the screech of a van pull up and men jump out with guns.

Lisa dropped the phone, "Miss are you still there?" Lisa watched as Jack emerged towards the diner.

"RUN!" she shouted. The waitress looked over and saw what was coming; her and Lisa booked it to the back door. The waitress pulled Lisa towards a yellow bug; she got it and locked the doors, and sped onto the highway.

"What the hell was that?" the waitress said speeding.

Lisa only knew she had to say one thing and it would all make sense, "I'm Lisa Reisert."

They didn't have time to keep up the conversation because the van was in their rear view mirror.


	11. Captured

**Captured**

The yellow bug sped up on the highway with the van closing in on it. They saw a man putting a gun out of the van window pointing it at the small car. They swerved out of the way so he couldn't get a clear shot. The van increased speed until it was beside them and rammed the bug with such force that they nearly went off the road. The van pulled up in front of them and pulled over blocking the road, the bug slammed into the side of the van hard. The waitress put the car in reverse backing up full speed; she did a U-turn and sped faster down the 103. The van turned around and started chasing them again pulling up parallel to the bumper. The bug couldn't swerve to get out of the way, and this time the shot hit one of the back tires. The bug skidded and went of to the road into the ditch. The van screeched to a stop and the goons and Jackson got out of the car.

The two women righted themselves and forced the door open, and crawled out sprinting into the forest. The men were hot on their heels and two of them tackled the waitress to the ground. Jackson was right behind Lisa and managed to grab her hair pulling Lisa towards him. Jackson then slammed her hard into a tree Lisa struggled, but Jackson pinned her arms to either side of her head. His eyes were furious, and he wore the same murderous expression he had when they were at their father's house. He head butted Lisa and knocked her unconscious, he then flung her over his shoulder, and carried her to the van.

Lisa woke up in the van with the waitress their hands and feet were bound and their mouths were duct-taped. Lisa's eyes moved frantically around the van looking at the thugs and Jackson. A man bent down and put a finger to his lips to silence them, and guns were pointed at their heads. They were driven to a different motel, and the waitress and Lisa were thrown into a room with Jackson.

"Leese that was stupid," he said in his deadly calm voice. He turned to the waitress and ripped the duct-tape off her mouth. "You're new here so I am not going to kill you for that little highway chase, but to make myself clear if you pull something like that again then I will slit your throat ear to ear," Jackson said. The waitress started to sob, "Understand," he paused looked at her nametag, "Heidi?" she nodded. "Peachy," he said, and he shoved her into the bathroom and locked the door.

Lisa looked at him with wild eyes; she knew exactly what was coming for her. Jackson ripped the duct-tape of her mouth taking a bit of skin with it, and Lisa's lips began to bleed. Lisa screamed and Jackson punched the side of her face Lisa yelped. Jackson got on top of her and gripped her chin hard, "Okay Lisa now I would be killing you right now, but it would draw way too much attention. Now you have thirty seconds to tell me what you said on the phone."

"That I had been kidnapped, and I was at a diner," Lisa cried, "I couldn't say anymore because you showed up."

"Do you want me to kill that waitress in there; I swear to god if you are lying or leaving stuff out I will gut her in front of you," Jackson snarled.

"They told me that my location was on the 103 highway," Lisa said. She wasn't going to risk Heidi's life she had gotten her involved in this.

"Is that all?" Jackson said pulling the knife out from his belt making a small cut on Lisa's chest.

"Yes! I swear that's it," Lisa sobbed. Jackson straddled her, and cut Lisa's restraints he pinned Lisa's wrist's down and handcuffed her to the bed.

"Should I ask Heidi?" he said smoothly.

"No!" Lisa screamed.

She started to cry even louder and Jackson sat down on the bed, "Good now are we sure we have a deal this time? Huh?" he said putting his fingers under her chin making her look at him.

"Yes," she whispered.

Jackson looked at her for a moment, then bent down and pressed his lips lightly to Lisa's. Lisa's pulses quickened; she knew what he wanted, and she knew that she couldn't possibly do anything to stop him.


	12. Almost a victim

Almost a Victim

Jackson moved his lips against Lisa's and began kissing her gently in a way you would kiss a lover. 'Maybe if I don't fight for now he'll stop,' Lisa thought hopefully. Jackson pushed his tongue deeper inside Lisa's mouth and held her face with both hands. Lisa started to become panicked Jackson wasn't stopping he wasn't even breaking the kiss for air yet. He finally broke off the kiss and was breathing heavily, he tried to come back to her lips, but Lisa turned her head fearful of what that would do to his temper. Jackson didn't get angry he just moved to kiss her neck, and now got on top of her straddling her. The memories of the parking lot flowed back to her, and she started to cry; she was going to be a victim again. Jackson kissed her eyelids and wiped away her tears, "No," she whimpered. She started pulling at her restraints, but it was useless. Jackson ignored her crying and just kept shushing her and kissing her neck.

Lisa started to scream, and Jackson just put his lips back on hers silencing her. Jackson held her head again and forced her to look into his eyes. He kissed all over her face and started to pull up her shirt and planted light kisses all across her stomach. He slipped her sweatpants off so she was in nothing but her shirt half pulled up and her underwear, and he was now shirtless. Lisa couldn't help herself anymore, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!"

Jackson stopped and Lisa started to cry some more, "Okay Leese I'll stop," he said kissing her lightly one last time. Lisa couldn't believe he actually stopped she started breathing in and out between tears. Jackson got in next to her under the covers and held her and kissed the side of her head, tracing light circles on her stomach with his fingers. "You know Leese I don't always take the things that aren't mine," he whispered in her ear.


	13. not over yet

**It's Almost Over**

Lisa looked over at Heidi who was getting more and more anxious with every passing hour. Heidi learned in the past 5 days that pleas or emotions didn't sway Jackson. Lisa began to worry about her developing Stockholm syndrome they had been in the hotel room for that long. Jackson restrained both of the women to the bed each night and slept on the couch.

Lisa liked sleeping; it made the time go by a lot faster. Being a hostage for days on end could get very boring. Her and Heidi talked a little during the days when they thought Jackson wasn't listening. Neither one of them had had a brilliant idea for escaping their current situation, to make things worse Jackson no longer turned on the new in the room. "Is it because there's something he doesn't want us to know?" Heidi asked Lisa who was trying to listen to the news from the other room.

"I don't know," Lisa said.

The news prattled on about sports and weather for a good ten minutes, and then went on about the hostage situations. "_There has been a new turn in the Lux Atlantic hostage situation. Apparently there was a 911 call made on the 103 highway a few hours outside Miami. The caller believed to have been Lisa Reisert who has been missing for16 days, the current situation now is believed to have steamed from the Lux Atlantic hostage crisis. Police say they have searched the area fully and have found no sign of Miss Reisert, or another missing person Heidi Sutherland. Police have not yet confirmed if Miss Sitherland was taken hostage or not, but a new search has begun for 2 missing women. In other news—"_

Lisa and Heidi heard the television switch off and remained quiet. Jackson came back into the room and Lisa and Heidi acted as though they hadn't heard anything. "Well ladies I have some good news looks like we're leaving tomorrow."

Lisa was not really comforted by these words; she didn't believe that Jackson would just let her go; it just wasn't in him. Lisa knew that whatever Jackson had planned was only the beginning _for her_ at least.

"What does that mean for us?" Heidi asked nervously, Jackson grinned at the panic that flickered across her face.

"It means that we leave you here, and I walk out of your life Awww. As enjoyable as our quality time has been ladies I am afraid that we must forever part," he said sarcastically mocking Heidi.

"Jackson," Heidi said calmly for a change.

"What?" Jackson asked looking Heidi strait in the eyes.

"You're a prick."


	14. Game plan p1: short chapter

Jackson put black cloth bags over their heads, and tied their wrists behind their backs. Lisa could hear men's voices and something about only one hostage. Lisa's stomach lurched not knowing how to interpret this. Jackson came in and pulled her out of the room, and Heidi was left there.

"Don't hurt her it's my fault," Lisa whispered.

"Lisa, Heidi is going to get a little shot, and wake up tomorrow with a cell phone."

"Why would you let her live?" Lisa asked knowing that compassion really wasn't in Jackson's nature.

"Would you prefer we killed her?"

"No," Lisa said quickly.

"Well believe it or not Lisa Heidi still has a purpose. You see she will call the cops from the motel, the room would have been scrubbed clean. They'll search the immediate area where the calls came from, and anywhere in the state of Florida, but you see Leese that's what we want."

"Why?"

"Tell me Leese have you've ever been to Columbia?"


	15. the 411

**Game Plan part 2 **

"Columbia?" Lisa blurted out shocked.

"Lovely weather this time of year," Jackson said.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Lisa pleaded.

"Insurance blame the FBI, CIA, even the secretary of Defense Keefe," Jackson said.

"What?"

"If you're killed because the CIA assassinates me, or the FBI screws up then it doesn't look too good. The headlines, 'Lisa Reisert saves Keefe family, stops terror attack only to have her government disregard her safety.'

"Where the hell does Keefe come back into this?" Lisa asked frowning.

"Oh well he isn't the political golden boy the so-called 'decent man' Lisa; In fact he is probably the reason you are not at home right now. You see the CIA could cover up your tragic death, but the FBI and lower level government can't and neither can Keefe. Trust me Leese if Keefe could get away with covering up your death he would, but he can't get away when the whole country is watching."

"I still don't understand how Keefe is involved," Lisa said.

"He and black opt branches of the CIA are just as bad as the Cartel network in Columbia. Lisa the Columbia drug network infiltrates certain parts of the Colombian and USA. Lots of people like Keefe don't like a struggle for power in office, and spy organizations in fact who do you think hired me to have Ramierz killed?" Jackson said, and Lisa looked at him wide-eyed. "Lisa I am very good, but who do you think got me out of justice system, and a hospital so easily?"

"Keefe?"

"Keefe and Ramierz were both competing for power, influence, and resources in the governments, and 'certain' industries and Ramierz first hired me to take out Keefe. Well you know how that went, but when Keefe found out my services and resources could be of great use he hired me to take care of Ramierez. The government is anything but democratic, it just puts on a good show, and doesn't reveal what's really behind the curtain. Right now Keefe is trying to figure out how to get us out of the country, and keep things quiet." Jackson said. Lisa sank to the ground and leaned up against the car in a state of disbelief, "I don't have to tell you there's no Santa Clause do I?" Jackson said.

"Is anyone I know going to be hurt?" Lisa said softly.

"Doubt it," Jackson said.

"What's going to happen?"

"You and I are going to Columbia where a drop off payment has been made, and we lay low for a while," Jackson said.

Lisa couldn't believe what he had just told her, but she partially liked the fact he was using "we"; it meant he wasn't going to kill her…yet.

Jackson pulled her up and quickly stuck a needle in her arm, and caught her laying her in the backseat. Lisa felt like she was floating, but she wasn't out yet Jackson rolled her over on her side, and moved some hair out of her face. Then he put a think white sheet over her, and the darkness once again came over her head.


	16. It's alot bigger then you think

**It's Bigger then you think**

Lisa woke up in a soft bed, and judging by the room she was in a four star hotel. Jackson came over and handed her a glass of water she was extraordinarily thirsty. Lisa downed the glass of water and then looked around the room, "Are we in Columbia?" she asked.

"No Antarctica," Jackson said sarcastically.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"I kept drugging you we arrived here yesterday afternoon, and it's now 10:00am so two days."

"You kept drugging me?" Lisa said outraged.

"Well I needed to finish things up, and I didn't think that you would like a babysitter," Jackson said cocking his head to the side.

"What now?" she said in a cold tone.

"Well we stay here for a while, until things die down, I won't be able to go back to the USA for a few years, and neither will you."

"Why not?"

"Some people may not be too happy about you surviving," Jackson said.

"I could tell the police—" Lisa started.

"Leese they are the police, they're the military, the government, CIA, trust me if you go back there we're both screwed; I am retired and you're suppose to have disappeared."

"Whose they?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa the country isn't usually run by an elected president, it's run by men who have power and influence like Keefe and Ramierz. Meanwhile the whole nation sits at home watching suicide bombers blow up trade centers and buses thinking their government is doing everything to protect them. Anthrax getting sent in the mail isn't just for the religious fanatics you know, civilians getting shot by police isn't always poor training, missing people aren't always due to pedophiles and serial killers," Jackson said. Lisa looked at him wide-eyed, "Lisa if you go home even if you act normal; you'll be left alone for a week and then your face will be on a milk carton."

"Not if I tell everyone."

"Leese! Listen to me, you tell anybody then your dad, Cynthia, and probably everybody you've ever met or could have had a chance to spill to will die in freak accident, or just go missing. If you go home and testify to everything then I can promise you they'll shut you up very quickly."

"What am I suppose to do?" Lisa said her voice breaking.

"We disappear," Jackson said.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Lisa said.

"The world's a pretty big place Leese, and as I see it you don't have that much of a choice."

**THE END**

I am planning a sequel. I usually make sure I have the entire story written before I start posting, so most of it will be updated fairly quickly when I do write it.


	17. SEQUEL UP

Authors Note

It's short, but I will have the second chapter up in a few days. I just wanted to open it with something small.

Sequel to Late Night Reservation

Title: Checking Out

Author SG-1

First Chapter only


End file.
